Metallic
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: Elizabeth left fear make her leave Jason, but when she is giving a reason to let go of fear, will she tell Jason the truth of her feelings? (X-Men Cross)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own General Hospital and X-men, this is just for amusement purposely only.

**Summary: **Elizabeth left fear make her leave Jason, but when she is giving a reason to let go of fear, will she tell Jason the truth of her feelings? (X-Men Cross)

**Pairings: **Implied Liason

**Inspiration: **Honestly, X-men: First Class and X-men: Days of Future Past. I have been a huge X-men fan since I was a kid, and I had a thought hit me. What if Elizabeth was a mutant? How would that change things? I'll do several one shots where Elizabeth is a mutant, so keep an eye out for them.

**Timeline: **2002

**NOTE: This is fic is entirely separate from "Survivor". It's not a sequel or attached to that fic. This is merely a different take on Elizabeth is a Mutant.**

* * *

**METALLIC**

**By ThroughtheMirrorDarkly**

**PART 1 of 2**

* * *

The hum of the metal beckoned to her like a long lost lover.

She felt a tremble within her chest, and the hairs on her arms stood up on in as a shudder ran down her spine. There was a metallic taste on her tongue, and she felt every ounce of metal in Kelly's. She felt the spoons, and the forks. She felt the screws holding the chairs and tables together. She felt the structure hidden behind dry wall and paint, and she felt how easily she could pull the all down if she so chose. It was an intoxicating feeling.

It also scared the complete shit out of her.

It had started after she had been kidnapped and locked in the crypt. She started to gradually feel this tug in the pit of her stomach, though she did not know what caused it then. She didn't notice the way objects made of metal would slowly lean towards her. Elizabeth had been to absorbed with her PTSD and the constant drama of the town to really see it. Then on one of her many nights sitting alone in the penthouse worrying about Jason as she ate a bowl of cereal, her nerves just snapped!

The spoon in her hand bent.

She had dropped it in shock. In fact, she had went and hid in her room for the rest of the night, wondering how the hell that had just happened. The next morning after she had got done cleaning and cooking for Carly, and checking on Michael, she went back into the penthouse and took a good look around. It was _then _she began to notice the differences. Embarrassingly, she had tested (to make sure she was not going crazy) her new found abilities out on Jason's silverware and had to go to the store the next day to get him a brand new set.

The guards had looked at her curiously, and she had just ducked her head, her cheeks flushed red. It was neat, and a little bit scary. She knew what the media thought of mutants, and had came across several webpages stating that people like mutants should be locked away forever, or better yet killed. It made her stomach turn, but Elizabeth never really cared for the opinions of others. There was only one opinion that matter and that was Jason's.

But now…not even Jason would ever know the truth.

She had walked out on him, and it wasn't entirely for the reasons that she had led him to believe. She was scared of hurting him. That fear was born the day that she was out, and sitting in Kelly's when Lucky made snide comment about her being a mob moll. She had ignored it for the most part until Emily and Nicolas had ganged up on her as well. It had been most unfortunate that Taggert had been having lunch with Gia, and his gun went off with a too loud bang.

Elizabeth immediately knew that she had been the one to set it off. Her stomach had rolled, and several what if scenarios went through her mind. What if it had been Jason? What if she had hurt him? It was the first time that Elizabeth realized just how dangerous her powers could be.

And they grew stronger everyday. When Jason had returned and she explained to him why she was leaving, the fact that he just let her walk away…it made something inside of Elizabeth's chest just shattered. It took everything in her to wait until she was outside, and ripped a lamppost into shreds. Luckily there had been no one to witness her moment of weakness, and the police had no leads on who did the strange vandalism. The fact was Jason had too much control of her heart, and by extension her emotion as well. He had more of a grip on her heart than any else ever had.

She had fought it tooth and nail, denying out of some sort of sick obligation to Lucky. But now? Now she couldn't deny it. At least, not to herself.

"Elizabeth, can you wait on table three," Courtney complained, twirling a strand of blond around between her fingers. "I'm still exhausted from lunch rush."

Elizabeth bit back a nasty retort. Courtney had barely lifted a finger during the lunch rush, and Elizabeth had to cover after her. Courtney still took the tips though, when she saw cash the blond went running. "Whatever," she muttered, and walked over the table. Truth be told, Courtney's laziness wasn't the only that made her hate the other woman. It was the way she was chasing after Jason.

Not that she wouldn't want Jason happy, even if it made her sad. She just hated how Carly was practically throwing the other woman at Jason even though she was still married to AJ. Elizabeth wanted to scoff because of course, the only kind of woman that Carly would want with Jason was a cheap version of herself. It also irked her that Courtney tried to fish information about Jason out of her, while also encouraging Liz to chase after him. Talk about a conflict of interest, and Elizabeth had kept her lips tight. She wasn't going to give her the inside scoop, and would rather plunge a butter knife through her skull than allow another Carly put a leash on Jason.

"What can I…" Elizabeth's brows pinched. Her expression faltered for a second as her blue eyes swept over to the man sitting in the chair. He wore a black leather jacket, and his arms were crossed over his broad chest. He had a very disgruntled expression on his face, and his brown eyes looked around with disinterest. His hair was raven black, and styled in a very unique while he also sported extreme sideburns. Elizabeth almost wanted to call them ridiculous because she had never seen the appeal of sideburns.

However, none of this was what made her nearly swallow her tongue. She felt metal vibrating through this man's entire body. It wasn't some kind of surgery where screws had to be used to fix an ankle, or something like that. This metal…it felt like it covered his entire skeleton. Elizabeth flushed after a moment when she realized that she had been staring and cleared her throat. "What can I get you today?" She put on her best smile, and tried to ignore it.

"Coffee," the gruff man stated. "Black. Burger with the works and a side of fries. Make sure the burger is rare."

Elizabeth jotted that down then turned to the man's companion. "And for you, sir?"

"Coffee," the man with the red tint sunglass answered, then he looked up at her from his menu. "And today's special for me."

"Alright. I will have it out to you in a jiffy," Elizabeth promised with a smile. She turned on her heel, and walked passed Courtney without a word. "Got an order, Mike."

After getting Mike the ticket, Elizabeth set about getting the men there coffee when Courtney approached her. "So Elizabeth," the blond asked, slowly. "Have you heard from Jason lately?"

"No, but Jason's been busy lately," Elizabeth shrugged it off. She knew Courtney had two faces, and she couldn't believe that everyone else was blind to it. Or perhaps, they merely let her get away with it because she was Sonny's sister. There was a pang in her chest because she had always regarded Sonny as a friend, but as soon as Courtney swept into his life, the man couldn't wait to kick her out.

"Well, that's a shame," Courtney stated.

"Excuse me, those men are waiting on their coffee," Elizabeth cut her off before she could make a backhand comment on Jason and Elizabeth's relationship. Or lack of one. They had danced around each other, and now it felt like there was this ocean between them that they would never be able to reach each other ever again. She walked over to the table, her hands trembling slightly as she poured the coffee into the cups. "Mike is cooking your food now, so it should be out any moment."

"Thank you," Red Tinted Glasses smiled. "Actually, I do have a question. We are from out of town, and we needed some information."

"What kind of information?" Elizabeth asked.

"We are looking for someone," Sideburns stated. "An Elizabeth Webber. Do you know her?"

Elizabeth tensed, a spark of an anxiety shooting down her spine and she swallowed harshly. She almost told them that she didn't know Elizabeth Webber, and it was true in a sense. She didn't know who she was any more. She had become a coward the moment she walked out on Jason, and she became afraid of everything and everyone. A part of her knew if she continued on this way then she would fall into some black hole, repeating the same mistake over and over. "That depends on who is asking," Elizabeth stated, cautiously.

"We're recruiters for a school," Red Tinted Glasses told her. "I'm Scott Summers, and this is Logan. We're teachers at the Xaiver's Institute for Gifted Children."

"I'm hardly a child," Elizabeth couldn't help, but to say.

Scott Summers's eyebrows lifted. "You're Elizabeth Webber?" He commented, a little bit surprised.

"Yes," Elizabeth saw no point in denying it now. "But I don't understand. I've never heard of this school, and I most certainly did ask for any information about it."

"Like one-eye said," Logan ignored the glare, "it's a special school, and the selective process…isn't like any other school."

Elizabeth felt a bit nervous. Part of her wanted to bolt, but the other part of kept her feet firmly planted on the ground. "What do you mean?"

Logan looked over at Scott, and Scott gave him a small nod. Logan swept an eye over the nearly empty restaurant before he curled his hands into fists. He clenched his jaw as three metal claws burst free from his hand, and Elizabeth barely bit back a shocked gasp. There were several moments of silence where Elizabeth stared at the claws in shock before the man let them slink back underneath his skin.

"Well," Elizabeth said, after a moment. "That explains why you feel like metal."

Logan scowled. "I knew I felt something of. The kids a mini-Magneto," he stated, grumpily.

"A mini-what?" Elizabeth felt like she had just been insulted.

"Elizabeth! The order is up!" Courtney shouted from the stool where she was doing her nails.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, and got the food. She told Mike that she was taking her break, and the man told her that was fine. By the time she made it back to their table, the two men were in a heated debated. "Here is your food," Elizabeth set it down in front of them, and she eyed them with an eyebrow arched. "I don't suppose this little argument has anything to do with me."

"No." Scott immediately denied. "Well, not really. You're…not the first mutant with a specialty in metal, and the last one we met like you…"

"Wasn't a pleasant experience?" Elizabeth asked.

"Far from it," Logan gave a tight smile.

Elizabeth pulled up a chair, and let out a deep sigh. "Alright. Tell me about this school," she crossed her arms over her chest. The two men launched into an explanation of she had been found through a device called Cerebo, and how their Professor X had felt her distress. He had sent Logan and Scott to see if Elizabeth would be interested in coming to the Xavier Institute, to learn how to control her abilities.

Elizabeth found the offer more than tempting. Even though her past told her to be wary of such offers because if something was too good to be true it usually was. However, that didn't stop her from entertaining the idea of the school. To be able to go through her day without fear of sending a piece of metal through someone in a fit of panic or anger…it was an invaluable thing. Yet her heart clenched at the idea because that would mean leaving behind Port Charles.

Leaving behind Jason.

The thought was unthinkable. It was heartbreaking. But could she really afford to pass up such an offer? She felt her heart clenched painfully in her chest, and her hands twisted into fists. Logan suddenly flinched. "Watch it," he growled.

"Sorry. Sorry," she held up her hands. "I'm…I'm not the best at controlling my emotions, and my emotions…" She gave a helpless shrug.

"All the more reason to come with us," Scott pointed out.

Elizabeth nodded absentmindedly, her brows furrowed together. Her blue eyes were darkened with her thoughts, and she knew there was one thing she had to do before she could even think about accepting their offer. With a renewed sense of purpose, Elizabeth straightened her spine and she looked up at the pair. "Can you give me one day? To make up my mind?"

Logan looked a bit put out, but Scott nodded.

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled. She stood up and took off her apron because whether she stayed or left, she wasn't working with Courtney anymore. It was stress she didn't need.

As she gathered her stuff, the blond blinked. "Where are you going? We still have six hours left," Courtney pointed out, with a whine in her voice.

"You have six hours left," Elizabeth stated, with a tight smile. "I don't because I _quit_," she practically sang as she slung her purse over her shoulder. "Sorry Mike."

"No need to apologize," Mike might love his daughter, but he wasn't blind. "I'm surprised you managed to stick around this long."

Elizabeth gave the older man a smile, and headed towards the door when Courtney's hand grabbed her hard around the wrist. "You can't just quit," the blond snapped.

"I believe I just did," Elizabeth glared. "I suggest you get you hand off of me now."

"Or what?" Courtney challenged.

"Oh, Courtney. Didn't Carly warn you about me? I'm nobody's angel and I won't feel an ounce of regret after wiping the floor with your ass," Elizabeth leaned in towards the blond, and gave her a look that was pure Lizzie. "Now let me go."

Courtney let go, too startled. She watched with wide eyes as Elizabeth sauntered out the doors like a woman on a mission. The meek brunette had been so easy to walk on. Carly had even said so, but there had been something lethal in the look that Elizabeth had given her. She gave a slight coffee, pulling her necklace away from her neck. It must have gotten tangled in her hair somehow, and choked her a little bit.

* * *

Jason had crashed on the couch, exhausted from running errands all night for Sonny. It was as if the other man had forgotten that Jason was his partner, and treated him like some kind of lackey instead. He ran a tried hand down his face, and leaned against the cushions. Slowly one by one, his muscles relaxed. He was almost asleep when there was sharp knock at his door. He let out a groan of despair, and hoped it wasn't Carly.

Then he frowned. _Carly would never knock._

Jason peeled his eyes open, and looked up at the door with a curious tilt of his head. There was another knock, and then he heard a sigh from the other side. "Jason, I know you are in there. Johnny told me you were home."

His heart jolted at the sound of her voice, and he was at the door in an instant, all sense of fatigue and exhaustion gone within an instant. He peeled the door open, and his blue eyes feasted upon her face. The face that he had missed so much, the face that haunted his every thought even when others told him that it was better if he moved on. Those were mainly Carly and Sonny's opinions, but Jason had been deafen to them.

His expression softened, and he had to clench his hand into a fist to keep himself from reaching for her. She was so beautiful. He had always thought of her as beautiful, and was amazed that she couldn't seem to see it for herself. He soaked in the way her hair fell around her face, the nervous way she chewed on her lower lip and the way she looked up at him with those big blue eyes. Eyes so beautiful and bid that a man could drown in them forever.

"Elizabeth," he breathed out her name like a prayer.

"We need to talk."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Remember this is entirely separate from "Survivor", but for those who loved that fic, remember that I am writing a sequel to that.**

**Rrs are appreciated. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I do not own General Hospital and X-men, this is just for amusement purposely only.

**Summary: **

**Pairings: **Implied Liason

**Inspiration: **Honestly, X-men: First Class and X-men: Days of Future Past. I have been a huge X-men fan since I was a kid, and I had a thought hit me. What if Elizabeth was a mutant? How would that change things? I'll do several one shots where Elizabeth is a mutant, so keep an eye out for them.

**Timeline: **2002

**NOTE: This is fic is entirely separate from "Survivor". It's not a sequel or attached to that fic. This is merely a different take on Elizabeth is a Mutant.**

**I want to thank, **_**trini12180, lisamccool388, and CandyHearts22**_**, for all the favorites.**

**I want to thank, **_**trini12180, toyshellme, lrobinson01, lisamccool388, leeleelayla5, ilovedana53, Baja, aphass, Twisted Musilah, NaxiePatrinaFan47, GetMoMoney-333,**_** for all the follows.**

**I want to give a special thank, **_**trini12180, leeleelaya5, ilovedana53, chawkchic, CandyHearts22, Liasonisthebomb, lisamccool388, starhine, Bjp, doralupin86, lrobinson01, noscruples, and Mona**_**, for all the reviews.**

**Guest Reviews:**

**Mona**: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. :D

* * *

**PART 2 of 2**

"We need to talk." Elizabeth stared up in Jason's face, and her heart trembled inside of her chest. Her blue eyes desperately memorized her face like this, because as soon as she admitted the truth…she was afraid all she would see in hate. "Can I come I?" She asked, softly.

"Yeah. Yeah," Jason stepped aside to let her through.

Elizabeth walked past him, twisting her purse nervously between her fingers. "There is so much I want to say, but I'm not sure how to say it," she said, turning around to face him. Her face an expression of uncertainty.

"Just say what you feel," Jason suggested.

Elizabeth marveled at how he always managed to be so calm and collected. She was half tempted to ask if he would give lesson, but bit her tongue. Right now wasn't time to joke, or try to avoid the giant elephant in the room. "I'm…I'm scared," she admitted, her lips twisted downward.

"Of what?" Jason tensed. He didn't want the answer to be him, but what else could it be? With her walking out on him, he couldn't imagine a different reason.

"Of myself," Elizabeth whispered.

"What?" His brows furrowed.

"Jason, I lied," she looked at him with regret swimming in her eyes in the form of unshed tears. She stared at him with so much regret and pain on her face. "When I said that it was because you were always gone, and the lies…that was a part of it, but the real reason is a lot more complicated. When I'm with you, Jason, I feel…funny. I get tongue tied, uncertain, and I feel like my head is going to explode."

"O-okay," Jason squinted in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is that I…feel for you so much more than I have ever felt for someone else. You make me feel thing, things I didn't know that I was missing out on," Elizabeth told him, earnestly. "And the strength of them scares. I'm afraid that if I give into those emotions, or let myself feel them then I'm going to end up hurting someone. Out of anger, out of happiness…I have no control over it and it drives me crazy everyday. I'm…" she brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and gave him smile that was more like a grimace. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Not really, no," Jason told her, bluntly. There was a hint of a smile on his face as he stared at Elizabeth. "Just take a deep breath, and say what you have to say, Elizabeth. I'm here…and I'm listening."

"I know," Elizabeth sighed, heavily. She twisted her hands together and glanced around the apartment before her gaze landed on the metal lamp on his desk. Her gaze flickered back to Jason, and she swallowed down the knot of trepidation in her throat. "Maybe words aren't enough this time. Perhaps…perhaps I should show you instead."

"Show me…" Jason's voice trialed off. He turned his head, and stared eye wide at the lamp that floated a good feet off of his desk. He stood there as still as a statue, his brow knotted together and he watched the lamp slowly land back on the wooden surface before he looked back Elizabeth.

"I control metal," she stated, bluntly. "After…after I was kidnapped, it started happening. I've been mostly in control, but there was a few times where it was…a close call. Which is why I'm leaving," Elizabeth rambled, nervously. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, and looked down at her feet. She didn't want to see the look in his eyes. "There's this school. For people like me. Mutants, and I know that everyone says they are bad, and that they are dangerous…"

She finally mustered up the courage to look at him. "But I'm still me," she whispered out, her voice rough with holding back her emotions. "I'm still Elizabeth. Just please," she took a step forward, her hands reaching out for him before she thought better of it. She let her hands drop to her sides, and cleared her throat. "Jason, please, don't hate me."

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook as he stepped towards her. "Elizabeth," he repeated her name, his hand reaching out to brush hers. She pulled back instinctively, but Jason did not let her draw away. Instead, he held her hands tightly. "I could never hate you. Especially not for something we have in common."

"What?" Elizabeth head snapped up.

Jason smiled, slightly. Then he released one of her hands, and twisted it upward. From the palm of his hand, his skin slowly turned blue and she could feel a chill in the air. Ice swirled upward from his skin, and magically molded into the form of a rose. "At the Quartermaines, I see Lila's roses there and I thought to myself how she make something so beautiful exist in a place filled with so much bitterness and ugliness? In a lot of the same ways I think the same things about you. I never told you how a rare and wonderful thing you are to find amidst…all the dark parts of my life."

A startled gasp fell from Elizabeth's lips as she stared down at the ice rose with wide eyes, then she looked up at Jason. "You never said…" she trailed off, startled by both of his confessions.

"Being a mutant isn't something that you broadcast," Jason told her, quietly. "Especially in a town like this. My powers showed up shortly after I woke up after the accident. I managed to keep it to myself. As for my feelings…words were never my strong point."

"You don't seem to be having any trouble now," Elizabeth let out a breathless chuckle, her hands shaking within Jason's grasp. Her heart was beating in her chest so fast. She could see the loneliness etched Jason's face, and she couldn't even imagine having to hide day in and day out about who you were for the last several years. "So no one knows? About your powers?"

"Not the Quartermaines. Not Sonny. Not even Carly," Jason told her, honestly. "Only you," he whispered out, his nose touching the tip of her nose. "You are the only person who really knows me, Elizabeth. I have shared more with you than any other person, and I don't want to try find that with someone else."

"I know. I feel the same way out you," Elizabeth admitted, she tilted her head back lightly. "When you came back, and I was trying to hold together with Lucky, I knew I was in love with you. I denied it, and I fought it for all the wrong reasons. I will never be able to make it up to you for all the hurt I put you through."

Jason smiled. "You already have," and then he kissed her. It was more better than any dream, it was better than any fantasy. She could never forget how natural it felt to have Jason's arms wrapped around her, how it felt like she had come home. There was a vibration through the air, and everything metal trembled and fell to the floor. Jason and Elizabeth pulled back startled by the noise, then when they both realized what happened they started laughing.

"I really need to learn how to get a handle on that," she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"I guess that means you need to go to that school," Jason murmured, quietly.

"Yeah. It does," Elizabeth swallowed thickly. She didn't want to leave Jason. Not when she found out that all the feelings that had been in her heart were in his heart, too. It was like fate was playing that cruel game with them and once again their timing was off.

"Stay here. For a moment," Jason told her.

"Okay?" Elizabeth smiled, confused.

Jason flashed her a quick small smile before he rushed up the stairs. Elizabeth could hear him scrabbling around to find something and he came down carrying a small box in his hand. It was a jewelry box. A ring box. Elizabeth heart clenched inside of her chest, and she stared at Jason with wide eyes. "Is that what I think it is?" Elizabeth asked, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, it is," Jason told her, and he knelt down in front of her on one knee. He stared up at her, his emotions bare on his face because he did not want to hide what he felt for her. "In Italy, I did a lot of thinking. About me. About us. When you picked me up out of that snow…you changed my life, Elizabeth. It might not have seemed like a great change at first. I barely noticed, but the more time I spent with you…the more I realized that I never wanted to have a time that I was without you."

"Jason…" Elizabeth said, a tear trembling down her cheek.

"I fell in love with you that winter. I knew that it wasn't the right time. You were still grieving Lucky, and you were so young, but I have never been so certain in my life about something like I am about you, Elizabeth," Jason opened the box, and revealed a ring. It was a silver band with a square blue sapphire the same shade as Elizabeth's eyes in the center with two diamonds of the same cut on either side of it. "This is my promise to you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber. That when you get done with the school, when you finally can handle you powers that I will be here waiting to begin the rest of our lives together. I will wait for the day that I can love and cherish you like I know you deserve…if you will have me?"

It took her several seconds to form words. She never thought she would be able to feel this happy in her entire life, and nodded her head. "Yes," she choked out through happy tears. Jason smiled, brighter than she had ever seen him smile before as he slid the finger onto her ring. He then stood up and pulled her into his arms. He swung her around, and she laughed loudly. Nothing could ruin this moment.

* * *

Nothing ruined that moment…

But it certainly tried.

When a ring was spotted on Elizabeth's ring the next day, rumors went overboard. Lucky had shown up as she packed her bags, and demanded answers like he had any right. Elizabeth did the one thing she knew would have him leave her alone. She showed him her powers. Lucky had been loudly anti-mutant and he had turned tail and ran when she floated a spoon towards him. That had solved that problem rather nicely, but when she was loading her suitcase into the car with the help of Logan and Scott, two blond harpies descended. Not that they had much luck.

Courtney sneered about her being desperate enough to get engaged to a person she just met, while Carly just fueled the flames. How their mouths dropped when Jason had shown up to see her off. He gave her a kiss that rivaled those in the movies, and Elizabeth couldn't think of another send off that she would rather have. Jason didn't even react to Carly shrieking at him, and Courtney babbling on about how she thought they had a connection. He opened the door for Elizabeth, and told her that he would be waiting for her calls.

That was far from the end of it. Her grandmother had found out about her mutant powers, and disowned her. It didn't hurt as much as Elizabeth thought it would, but then again, her grandmother had practically abandoned her when she chose Jason. It was just sealed the final nail in the coffin that was their relationship. Emily had chosen Lucky's side like always, but Nicolas had chosen Elizabeth. While Nicolas wasn't a mutant himself, he did have family members that were. It was nice that all her friendship didn't go down the drain.

Jason faced similar problems. Courtney practically stalked him, and he even found her in skimpy clothes in his bed, promising to show what a real woman look like. He had the guards escort her out of the Towers, and out on the street dressed like that. Sonny had went ballistic, but Jason told him that he was not interested in his sister, and that he would not tolerate her breaking into his home. When Sonny would not see reason, Jason left the business and took all that he owned with him. Apparently Sonny hadn't kept a close eye on the finances because if he had then he would have realized that the only thing keeping him afloat was Jason's savvy business skills.

Sonny's empire went under within a month.

Carly had tried to mend things between the pair while also shameless through Courtney (or herself at times) at Jason. The parts of Carly that Jason had admired were gone, too overshadowed by her vain selfishness and he realized that Carly would never learn. He immediately severed ties with the blond, and packed up. He moved to a mansion near the Xavier's Institute much to Elizabeth's pleasant surprise. The pair of them were well on their way to becoming part of the X-men, even Jason who Professor X had reservations about due to his past with the mob.

Jason proved himself, that he was more level headed and compassionate than his former job title would imply. Elizabeth had been a dedicated student, and learned to master her abilities swiftly. It had been three years since they day she had left Port Charles, and one since she had married the love of her life.

The metallic hum that once caused her so much panic, so much fear was now a comfort as she laid in her husband's arms. It resonated from the two rings on her finger, and the one upon Jason's. It was now a sensation that made her feel safe, and secure and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**END OF STORY!**

**I hope that you all have enjoyed!**

**Rrs are appreciated. :D**


End file.
